


The Greenhouse

by Lizzy_Writes



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events, ASOUE, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Comforting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, One Shot, Oneshot, Trauma, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Writes/pseuds/Lizzy_Writes
Summary: When Klaus has a nightmare about one of the events from his past, Isadora is there to help him with some pleasent memories from her own past. (takes place about 8yrs after The End; Klaus and Isadora are in their early-to-mid 20s, in a relationship and living together - takes elements from both the show and the books, spoilers for season 2 of the show, but not for books 10-13)





	The Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on tumblr for a fluffy Klaus/Isadora fic, so here's what I came up with. Takes place about 8yrs after The End (so Klaus and Isadora are in their early to mid 20s) -- though there aren't any spoilers for books 9-13.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my first published Unfortunate Events oneshot!
> 
> Until the next fic!
> 
> -LizzySong

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" 

Everyone was chanting at him as he stared down at his unconscious sister and tried desperately to think of how to stop this so-called "operation". 

"No!" he yelled as he jolted upright in bed. He sat for several moments, trying to control his anxious, shallow breathing when he felt a gentle hand on his upper back. 

"Klaus?" a soft voice asked -- a voice he knew to be Isadora's. 

"I-- I won't do it. I won't hurt her, Isadora."

The young woman sighed and reached behind her boyfriend to turn on the lamp sitting on his end table, then carefully picked up his glasses and handed them to him.   
"Look at me," she said and he did as she asked.   
"You're safe now, and so is Violet. Olaf is gone -- he can't hurt you anymore." 

"He wanted me to cut off her head, Isadora. He tried to make me kill Violet!" Klaus said, feeling his heart rate rising again and tears of fear and anger springing to his eyes.

Isadora placed her hands gently on the young man's shoulders, pressing down slightly in an effort to calm him. "But you didn't. You kept her safe. It wasn't your fault, Klaus. ...None of it was your fault."

Klaus stared at her for a moment before leaning into her and burying his face in her shoulder, hugging her tightly. 

They sat quietly for several minutes, Isadora rubbing gentle circles on Klaus' back as he cried quietly into her shoulder.   
Eventually he pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, not looking at the woman sitting across from him, "...I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Klaus shook his head in reply, still avoiding Isadora's gaze. The poet sighed and reached forward, gently tilting her boyfriend's head up so that he would meet her eyes. 

"It's not your fault. Okay?"

He nodded slightly and gave her a small, watery smile. 

"Good," Isadora said with a reassuring smile, "Now lie back down. You need to rest."

He did as he was told and curled up next to his girlfriend, who wrapped one of her arms around him comfortingly. 

"...Tell me something nice? Anything nice. I just... I can't stand silence right now."

The young woman nodded in understanding and thought for a moment. "...Have I ever told you about the greenhouse my family had?" 

Klaus shook his head slightly and curled into her side a little more. "No," he said, "I didn't know you had a greenhouse."

"It was my favorite place when I was little. It was filled with flowers and bushes, and it always smelled like summer. My brothers and I would play hide and seek there sometimes -- it was perfect for that -- and it was magical when it rained because you could see the rain drops falling onto the glass panes that made up the tall ceiling..." she trailed off, feeling a melancholy twinge in her heart. 

"It sounds beautiful," Klaus said, understanding Isadora's silence "I wish I could've seen it."

"...Me too...You would have loved it, Klaus. There were so many perfect spots to hide away and read for hours on end. It was the sort of place where time didn't seem to exist."

"...If we ever find a way to get our inheritances, we're going to build a greenhouse. It might not be exactly the same but--" he was cut off when Isadora suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. 

"I love you so much," she said as she pulled away with a small, if slightly sad, smile. 

"I love you, too," Klaus said as he leaned forward and kissed Isadora again. 

They laid together quietly after that, their heads pressed against each other in comforting contact and their hands intertwined. Occasionally one or the other would mention something comforting or pleasant that they remembered from when they were children, before the fires that had started all of the misfortune in both of their lives.   
And despite the fact that this night of comfort and conversation had begun with a terrible memory, they both felt a safety that neither had known in a long time.   
__________________

Nearly a week after that night, Isadora came home to find the small apartment that she and Klaus shared filled with an abundance of potted plants.   
As she took in her surroundings, she brought a hand to her mouth with her hand, tears springing to her eyes. 

"It's not exactly a greenhouse -- I know," Klaus said as he entered from another room, "But I thought it might help a little." He seemed anxious, as if he wasn't sure how Isadora might react.

The young poet stared at him for a moment before rushing forward with a smile, engulfing her boyfriend in a tight, ecstatic hug. "Thank you," she whispered tearfully, "I love it."


End file.
